Sharp Knife Of A Short Life
by ZukosGirl91014
Summary: Kurt and Blaine thought that they could handle all that came with adopting a child. This belief is dashed when their little angel, Elizabeth, is diagnosed with leukemia. This is the story of Elizabeth's seven years with her daddies. Bigger summary inside.


Although adopting a child is a long and grueling process, Blaine and Kurt were ready to take on that challenge.

Although adopting a child is gratifying, there are many obstacles to overcome in the future, such as the child asking why he/she was adopted, and who their real parents are. Blaine and Kurt were definitely ready to take on that challenge.

Blaine and Kurt also thought they could take on the challenge of adopting a beautiful baby girl who could potentially develop serious health issues in the future. They fell in love with her from the moment they saw her and they knew that she would be theirs forever.

Now their angel has Leukemia and Blaine and Kurt are not so sure about being ready for that challenge at all.

**The Sharp Knife of a Short Life**

Blaine and Kurt sat in the car in the parking lot of the Adoption Center. Blaine had taken off from his job as a elementary school music teacher for "maternity leave" to pick up his child and begin to raise it. He was absolutely bursting with excitement. He loved all of the kids that he taught and had always dreamed of having his own.

Today that dream was coming true.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling the whole way there while Kurt, on the other hand, kept looking nervously out the passenger seat window.

Kurt worked from home, sketching clothing designs, and expanding his portfolio. He was still without a steady job and awaiting replies from many fashion studios on whether or not he was to be employed. He bounced his leg and inspected his perfectly manicured nails obviously trying to hide his panic from Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder which gave Kurt a start. Then he relaxed and looked down at Blaine's feet avoiding Blaine's gentle gaze. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Blaine raised and eyebrow and cocked his head at Kurt, "It's nothing Blaine. Don't worry."

"All right, if you say so!" Blaine pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Blaine, I'm scared" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine turned to face his husband and took his hand,"Kurt, why are you scared? We've done almost all of the paperwork and we've seen the pictures and read the records. She's definitely going to be ours! We have nothing to worry about!"

Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared directly in front of him at the Adoption Center, "What if we mess up... oh God, what if _I_ mess up." Kurt brought his hands up to his temples, and closed his eyes. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to our baby because I screwed up! What if...what if..."

Blaine shook his head and chuckled lightly, "Kurt, look at me." Kurt looked down and his lap, "Baby..." Blaine put his fingers underneath Kurt's chin and tilted his head up so that he was looking at him. "Kurt Hummel-Anderson, you are going to be the most wonderful, loving, and caring father this world has ever seen. I'm not just saying that. We're going to do this together. I will always be here for you, and for our baby." Kurt took in a shaky breath and nodded. Blaine leaned in and began kissing him very gently, cupping his cheek in his hand.

Kurt kissed him back, smiled against his lips and murmured, "I'm going to miss this."

Blaine started trailing kisses down Kurt's neck and when he got to his shoulder, he let his teeth graze lightly down towards his collar bone, "Mmmmm, me too. But you know, there are always baby sitters available whenever we feel..."

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed.

"Just keeping it real, sweetheart." Blaine brought his head up and winked at Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you more." Blaine countered, "Now, come on! Let's go get our baby!" Kurt nodded and got out of the car.

"How do I look?"

Hundreds of words that described how Kurt looked passed through Blaine's mind. Kurt was wearing a pair of dark ULTRA skinny jeans and a cream colored off the shoulder top. He looked like he was still a freshman in college. It was simple, but everything fit him so perfectly, Blaine couldn't help but to stare for a few moments. "Beautiful. You look absolutely beautiful!"

Kurt smirked and took Blaine's hand, "You don't look so bad yourself." Blaine was wearing black jeans and a tight fitting green v-neck ; his hot pink sunglasses perched upon his curls that were now permanently free of gel (by Kurt's request) and spilling unceremoniously onto his forehead. Blaine wasn't a fashionista like Kurt partly because he couldn't put that much effort into clothes and partly because he could make the simplest things look hot as hell.

"Actually, you look awesome. Those jeans work wonders on your legs." Kurt observed, looking him over.

"What are you trying to say about my legs? Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"No! Nothing, that came out wrong..."

"I'm just kidding Kurt!" Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand, "Come on, husband. Let's go!"

They walked across the parking lot right up to the glass doors of the building. They stopped for a moment and looked ahead of them. In a few moments their two would officially become a three.

"You ready?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile. Kurt nodded his head vigorously and led them both into the lobby of the facility.

The lobby was a very tiny yet comfortable room filled with adoption magazines, a couple squishy armchairs and a basket of toys in the corner. As they walked to the front desk they were greeted by a petite woman by the name of Angelique. She was the owner of the adoption facility and had been Blaine and Kurt's guardian angel throughout the whole adoption process. She did everything in her power to help them find the baby, fill out their paperwork and work through every bump in the road. They even kept in touch with her during all the months of just waiting for replies from the expecting mothers and other adoption facilities.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel!" The woman pulled a clipboard out from underneath the desk and laid it in front of her.

Blaine rolled his eyes and put his elbow on the counter,"Angelique, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Blaine! Anyway, it's _Hummel_-Anderson now!" Blaine extended his left hand so that she could see his ring.

"It's official?" she grinned and took his hand in hers, examining the beautiful gold band around his finger.

"One hundred percent!" Kurt smiled and held up his left hand wiggling his fingers to show off his ring as well.

"I feel so horrible that I couldn't make the wedding. When duty calls, you know..."

"We totally understand. Besides, what you have done for us is _way _more important than a ceremony. "

Blaine nodded his head and looked past Angelique down the hallway into the back rooms. "So, when do we get to see her?"

The woman could tell that the couple were anxious and nervous about the whole ordeal, as many adoptive parents are, so she smoothed her dress and said, "Well, if you two are ready, I'll take you back right now!" She gave them a warm smile.

"We're more than ready!" Kurt agreed as he took Blaine's hand.

"Right this way!"

Angelique led the couple into the back of the building and down a hallway to an office-like room. There was a couch facing a desk that was covered with papers, folders and writing utensils, a fake looking tree in the corner, and pictures of babies on the walls.

"Feel free to make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back with your daughter!"

"Thank you so much, you've been such a great help to us!" Blaine caught her by the arm and smiled warmly at her.

"Just doing my job Blaine! You two have been real troopers. Don't tell my other clients, but you two are the most deserving parents that I know! Now sit down and wait right here. I'll be back in a jiffy!" She closed the door softly behind her and the couple sighed simultaneously.

"Our daughter... Blaine... _Our _daughter!" Kurt giggled and rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, I can't wait to see her... oh my god, this is worse than pre- Regionals jitters..."

Kurt snorted, "I can't believe you just compared meeting our _daughter_ for the first time to the butterflies you have in your stomach before a show choir competition!"

"Hey, it's all I know!"

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly and whispered, "What about the time right before you asked me to marry you?"

Blaine smiled and put his hand under Kurt's chin. He kissed him lightly, "I wasn't nervous at all."

"Oh? And why is that" Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and looked at him through heavy eyelashes.

"Because I knew you'd say yes." Blaine whispered and kissed his nose.

"Really?" Kurt asked in a "bitch, please!" tone of voice.

"Mmm, you were head over heels for me, I was head over heels for you, it was inevitable!"

"I still am." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck breathing in deeply, taking in his scent.

"Wow, we are really corny." Blaine laughed

"Corny's okay... You're cute when you're being a hopeless romantic." Kurt pulled away and crossed his arms.

"I think you're cute all the time." Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What? Still not getting cavities from the sugary sweetness of my words?"

"Hey, don't get cocky with me, mister!"

There was a pause.

"That's what she said..." Blaine murmured

Kurt guffawed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh my god, Blaine..."

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Neither of them moved, they just sat there looking at each other. "C-come in!" Blaine stammered.

The door slowly opened, Angelique stepped in holding a tiny bundle in her arms. She had a huge grin on her face.

Kurt was grinning too, cheeks rosy and eyes bright. "Is that her?" he whispered

"No, I just thought I'd bring you a pile of blankets...of course it's her! Careful, she's sleeping."

She walked over to where they were sitting on the couch and got on her knees. She placed the sleeping infant into Blaine's outstretched arms. Blaine held back a sob as he drew the little girl close to him.

She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his whole life (besides Kurt).She was only 5 months old and Blaine could already tell that she as going to be a gorgeous young woman when she grew up. Her hair was light blonde and sparse on her head and she had smooth, pale skin. Her lashes dark and lips full and pink. She was a little angel. She was their little angel.

"Hey, baby...hi!" Blaine cooed as he stroked her little cheek with his finger. "Hey, it's Daddy..." Blaine's eyes were brimming with tears. He let them spill over onto his cheeks as the baby stirred in her sleep and yawned.

"Blaine..." Kurt was crying too, his throat thick with tears of joy.

"Here, hold her!" Blaine gingerly placed their child in his husbands arms.

"Blaine, she's precious... she's so beautiful." He gasped as her eyes opened slowly and sleepily. "Her eyes..." Her irises were a breathtaking pale blue color, capable of making anyone fall in love with her the moment you looked into them.

"They remind me of you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt was crying, sniffling and bouncing the baby gently, taking in all of her perfect, rounded features. The little girl made gurgling baby noises and the couple laughed softly.

"She's perfect for you." Angelique said quietly. "I know that she's going to be very happy with your two."

Blaine wiped the tears from his face and took a shaky breath, "Thank you so much."

Angelique and Blaine embraced, Blaine's shoulders shaking with fresh sobs. When they pulled away Angelique wiped her eyes with a tissue and sniffed, "Oh god, now you got me started too!"

They laughed and all looked at the baby. She was waving her little arms in the air and looking around the room. Kurt put his index finger by her hand and she grabbed onto it, Kurt smiled and whispered sweet nothings to the baby.

"Have you two thought of a name for her?"

"Elizabeth" they said at the same time.

"We're naming her for my mother." Kurt said. "Lizzie for short."

Angelique smiled and tapped the baby lightly on the nose, "It suits her!" She went and sat behind the desk. "I'm going to need your signatures on couple forms before I can let you take her home. It will only take a second..."

Blaine brought the papers over to Kurt and they read through them silently, occasionally they would initial something here, and sign something there. "Finished." Blaine stated as he straightened out the papers.

"Can we go home?" Blaine could tell that Kurt was getting antsy. He looked at Angelique, seeking an answer.

"You're free to go! I'll call to check in on you and update you on the final stages of the process." She got up and opened the door. She walked them out to their car and helped them get Elizabeth settled in her car seat. They said their goodbyes and Blaine and Kurt got into the car.

"I can't wait to get her settled in the nursery! We can put her in that cute pajama set that matches the crib bedding... Oh and we _have _to call Dad and Carole as soon as we get home... Blaine are you even listening to me?" Kurt buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms, pouting.

Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Of course, babe.

"Hmmph."

The three of them drove back to their two bedroom apartment in the heart of New York City, Kurt talking excitedly about all the outfits he would get to put together for Elizabeth in the future and Blaine listening intently, knowing that this was important to Kurt. Kurt listened to Blaine babble about how Harry Potter was going to be a major part of Elizabeth's childhood and how he was going to read with her every night. Kurt didn't care much for Harry Potter, but Blaine was so adorable when he launched into his obsessive fan mode that Kurt was more than willing to listen.

"You're going to be such and awesome dad." Kurt sighed.

"Hey, you're going to be just as good, if not better. And together, we will be the best parents in the whole world." Blaine parked on the sidewalk, "Here we are! Home sweet home..."

Kurt was already out of the car, unlocking the back door and gently lifting their daughter out of her car seat. He cradled her in his arms, "Hey, sweetie, can you grab the car seat for me?" Kurt called to Blaine from the other side of the car.

"Sweetie? You've never called me that before..." Blaine walked up to Kurt holding the car seat. They walked up the steps to the door of their building, Blaine unlocked the door and held it open for his husband.

Kurt's brow was furrowed, "I didn't even think about what I was saying. It just came out... my parental instincts must me kicking in."

"Calling me 'Sweetie' is a parental instinct?"

"I guess. I mean what else could it be? I don't do nicknames..."

"Oh, that's such a lie!" Blaine grinned

"Um...is not!" They walked up three flights of stairs to their floor. The elevator had been broken since before the beginning of time.

"You have _plenty_ of nicknames for me in the bedroom, Kurt. Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Let's see, there's 'Honey' 'Baby' 'B'. 'B' is usually used like this." Blaine cleared his throat and let out a breathy moan, "Fuck, B, right there. God..." They were standing outside of their door at this point.

Kurt blushed to his ears and held Elizabeth tighter, "Okay, okay, I do nicknames sometimes. Just open the damn door..." Kurt said irritably. Blaine laughed and jiggled the door handle vigorously, the door was stuck again. "Blaine these walls are thin, our neighbors can hear you, and to be frank, I'm not to keen on them finding out what I call you while we go at it..." Elizabeth yawned softly and nuzzled closer to Kurt's chest.

"That didn't seem to concern you last night..." Blaine winked.

Kurt sighed exasperatedly, handed Elizabeth to Blaine and pushed him out of the way. Kurt took a firm hold of the doorknob and hefted his shoulder against the door. It finally opened with a groan and Kurt strode inside, obviously embarrassed.

"Looks like daddy's mad at me." Blaine whispered to Elizabeth, he stood in the doorway. Elizabeth's eyes were open and she stared up at Blaine adoringly.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Kurt called from the tiny living room.

"We'll wait about 15 minutes for him to cool off. Then he should be safe to approach. In the meantime, lets go change your diaper and put you in some fresh clothes." Blaine wrinkled his nose, "Yeah we're changing the diaper right now."

He walked into the bathroom and lay Elizabeth down on the counter they had set up as a changing table. He walked across the room to get a fresh diaper. Promptly, she began to cry.

Blaine rushed back to the counter, diaper in hand. "Oh, baby. Shhh it's okay! Don't cry sweetheart! Daddy's here!" Blaine unbuttoned her onesie and tried desperately to get her diaper off, but to no avail. She kept kicking away Blaine's hands and and she kept wailing.

"Kurt? Kurt I need your help!" Blaine leaned back and stuck his head out the doorway but Kurt was already on his way. "She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do..."

Kurt picked Elizabeth up and held her with one arm, her head in the crook of his elbow. She stopped crying immediately and reached her hands up towards Kurt's face. Kurt smiled softly and carefully undid her diaper with one hand and handed it to Blaine. He took it, eyes wide with shock. Kurt proceeded to lay their daughter down on the changing counter gently. She was perfectly calm, now relieved of her soiled diaper. Kurt wiped, powdered and changed her and then handed her to Blaine. "And that's how it's done." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room a smirk on his face. Blaine tossed the diaper in the trash dumbstruck and walked into the living room.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, reading his new issue of Vogue. He dog eared the "Top 10 Best Dressed" pages he could read them later. "Can I help you?" he asked Blaine without looking up.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Blaine sat down next to Kurt, Elizabeth gargled and reached out for Kurt. Blaine set her down in Kurt's lap and she babbled in baby talk to him.

Kurt kissed the top of her head, "Parenting magazines. Also, I went to a few 'Expecting Parents' classes while you were at work."'

Blaine placed his fingers under Kurt's chin and kissed him deeply, "You're amazing. I'm sorry for talking about our sex life in the hallway."

"Hmmph. I forgive you. It was all in good fun I suppose... I overreacted."

"It's okay."

"Hey, I never said I was sorry!" Kurt cocked his eyebrow at Blaine and kissed him on the cheek. "You know, excluding the diaper fiasco, Elizabeth's been really calm. I thought she would be fussy and scared the whole ride home." Kurt's eyes widened, "Do you think that something's wrong with her?"

"No! It's a good sign. I think it means that she was meant for us. That she trusts us."

They looked at her for a long moment, all the previous arguments and annoyed feelings melted away and got lost in this perfect moment.

They were all meant for each other and they were all there for one another.

Most importantly, they all loved one another.

Kurt dressed Elizabeth in many different outfits that night, just like he said and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Blaine read her the first chapter of Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone while she drifted off to sleep in her crib in her perfectly pink nursery.

The couple fell asleep in each others arms that night, a smile on each of their faces and dreaming of the many years ahead of them as a family.

That is until, their daughter started to cry and the night shifts began.

Welcome to parenthood.


End file.
